


Remember When You Broke Your Foot

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [28]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Scars, War Boy Culture, War Boy Scars, War Boys Showing Affection, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But just because Nux didn't have many scars, didn't mean he wasn't as skilled as other War Boy's wasn't as dangerous. If anything it made the taller Boy even more dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When You Broke Your Foot

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a guy in an MCR shirt when we were a Disney today and I was just, same-
> 
> Title from My Chemical Romance - 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise)' -
> 
> "For all the dirty looks  
>  The photographs your boyfriend took  
>  Remember when you broke your foot  
>  From jumping out the second floor?"

\---

Slit traces his fingertips over Nux's skin as they lay in their bunk together. Nux's skin isn't like his, its smooth and he didn't have many scars, the ones he did have on his face had happened years ago, one of their first rides together when their car had been hit by a buzzard and Nux's face had hit the steering wheel while wearing the goggles Slit had given him when their car was finally up and running. 

But just because Nux didn't have many scars, didn't mean he wasn't as skilled as other War Boy's wasn't as dangerous. If anything it made the taller Boy even more dangerous.

Nux was a good fighter, one of the best and an even better driver and that was really saying something. If someone had hit Nux, hard enough to leave a permanent mark- Slit couldn't think about it really. 

As much as he hated to admit it, it mattered to him. He was the only one allowed to mark his driver. No matter what it was, hickeys, scratches and when Nux eventually asks him, scars.

Nux had already scarred him, done his face just like he'd asked. It was just waiting now, waiting to tell the other War Boys Nux really was all his. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Why is the wifi so bad here, someone help-


End file.
